


Voyeur

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Voyeur

It had been a long day and it was late but the scent of Harry, the warm of his body against Severus's was intoxicating. He turned and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him into a kiss.

"Finally," Harry whispered before putting his hands at Severus's nape and deepening the kiss. He tasted of tea and treacle, a flavour Severus had come to appreciate only via Harry.

Severus was about to slip his hand into Harry's trousers when he heard the squeak of a floorboard.

"I believe we have a voyeur," he said softly. 

"Daddy?" 

Thankful it was dark so they hadn't been seen, Severus watched as Harry stood from the bed and made his way to the door.

"What are you doing up, Lily?" he asked, picking up their daughter and carrying her back down the corridor to the bedroom.

Severus sat back against the pillows and waited. He'd become used to nighttime visitors and found he didn't mind nearly as much as he'd thought he would.

Though next time, he'd remember to lock the door.


End file.
